tamers12345fandomcom-20200213-history
Billy
Billy is a major character in Sonic Underground as well as a character on Tamers12345's youtube page. He is a boy in the same class as the hedgehog triplets. Sonic, Manic and Sonia. He also has a crush on Sonia and often pics fights with Manic Appearance Charlie is a white, male, human with blonde hair and black eyes. He wears a white turtleneck and grey pants. History Billy is in the same class as the hedgehog triplets, Sonic, manic, and Sonia, and Knuckles the Echidna. At one point Billy attempted to rape Manic for unknown reasons, but didn't face any punishment as his father is teacher of said classroon. Because of this, the hedgehog family hate him, especially Manic. Billy has a crush on Sonia and even tried asking her to be his Valentine on Valentines day, which she declined, telling her that it will never happen due to the fact that he tried to rape Manic before. Knuckles, who also had feelings for Sonia interrupted the two and asked Sonia if her uncle could give him a ride home. She said yes and the two left Billy alone in the classroom. Billy's father, and the teacher of the classroom, Mr. Jefferson, asked Billy if he asked Sonia out on a date yet. After Billy said that Sonia declined his advances, Mr. jefferson punched his son and gave him a bloody nose, where he proceeded to unzip his pants and urinate on Billy's face. Mr. Jefferson proceeded to tell his son that he is in love with bartleby Montclair of dresdin, and that the reason Billy absolutely needs to marry Sonia the hedgehog someday, is so that Mr. Jefferson could become the step brother of Sonic the Hedgehog who is the boyfriend of Bartleby. He believes that by becoming closer to the Hedgehog family, it will give him the chance to kill Sonic and steal Bartleby away from him. After billy went home that night, he went straight to twitter and posted a picture of himself with a gun and a caption reading, "Don't come to school tomorrow." Unbeknownst to him, the picture he posted also had a poop stain on the back of his pants. Sonic, Manic, and Knuckles sent him a message, calling him out on it where it is promptly deleted the picture. Manic, having saved the picture reposted it to his own twitter for the entire school to see. Billy's dad enters the room(Wearing a Sonic the Hedgehog costume) and yells at Billy for wasting the house electricity, and tells him to turn off the computer as they're low on money. Billy, in his sadness, listens to him and turns off the computer. Billy's dad then makes Billy climb into bed with him and forces him to put on his Bartleby costume(a yellow wig), so that they could roleplay. The next day at school goes relatively normal until Manic confronts him and gives him a Valentines card. Billy confused by this, asks Manic why he would ever give him such a thing after he tried to rape the hedgehog. Manic says that he has forgiven Billy, which makes Billy happy. This all comes crumbling down however as Billy opens the card and finds the very same picture he posted on twitter the previous night, poop stain and all. He proceeds to hear the entire class laughing and realizes that Manic past the picture around the entire classroom. Manic punches Billy in the face, and Billy runs out of the room in embarrassment. Sometime after that, Billy becomes a member of, "The Boys", along with Mr. Johnson, Charlie, and a young boy in a Green Goblin costume. All of which who claims to have been hurt by Sonic the Hedgehog and his friends. Their goal being to kill the Sonic Underground and get revenge for making them suffer. It is possible that the reason Billy became a member of, "The Boys", is that he could get revenge against Manic for embarrassing him in front of the entire school, and/or Sonia for refusing to date him. While looking for their father, Sonic the Hedgehog, and his siblings, Sonic and Manic, went to Europe to speak to a photographer who was supposedly close to their father. Billy, and the rest of, "The Boys", followed the Hedgehogs to the photographers house. They were to late as the hedgehogs had already left by the time that they arrived. They did however, find the photographer barely alive, laying face down on the beach. After telling The boys that Manic the Hedgehog pushed him off the cliff, their leader, Mr. Johnson, gave him an offer to join "The Boys", since they all too, were hurt by the Hedgehog family. After the photographer that said he was unsure about the offer, Mr. Johnson told him that he will give the man one week to decide. And that he hasn't decided by then, it means he he sided with Sonic, and will then be killed. After saying this, The Boys left. Personality On the outside, Billy seems like a shy boy, often getting flustered when people talk to him. He often blushes when trying to talk to Sonia and becomes sad very easily when people are mean to him, whether if be classmates, or even his own father. That being said, he seems to have a bit of a sinister side which he hides away. This is assumed as it was said on multiple occasions that he attempted to rape Manic the hedgehog. He also owns a gun and posts death threats openly on social media. Relationships *'Sonia the hedgehog:' Billy has a crush on Sonia. *'Manic the hedgehog:' Billy tried to rape Manic in the past, and because of this, the two don't get along. Billy has tried to apologized to Manic multiple times but Manic refuses to accept any form of apology. *'''Mr. Jefferson(father): '''Mr. Jeffeson and his son Billy have a normal relationship that you would expect a father and son to have. But at the same time Mr. Jefferson seems to be extremely hard on his son, even going so far as to abuse him when he disobeys, and urinating on him as a way to show his dominance. Despite being father and son, Mr. Jefferson also forces Billy to roleplay with him in bed, with Mr. Jefferson playing the role of Sonic and Billy playing the role of Bartleby. While the roleplay isn't stated to be sexual in nature, it's obvious that Mr. Jefferson gets turned on by this as he calls Billy "hot" when he is wearing his Bartleby wig. Memorable Quotes * "But dad. I really do love Sonia, and if she doesn't love me back, I don't want to force her." * "Today's Valentines day so I was hoping that you would consider being my Valentine. I would that think you would like a big strong man like me to show off to all of your girlfriends." Trivia *Billy first appeared in the Sonic Underground Valentines Day Special *Billy has a crush on Sonia the Hedgehog. He might also have feelings for her brother, Manic, as he attempted to rape the hedgehog(He failed). *Billy owns a gun which he showed off on facebook. *Billy's father, Mr. Jefferson, is also the teacher of his classroom. *Billy has a Bartleby costume which he wears to bed, to roleplay with his dad.(Who wears a Sonic costume) *Billy has 2.29 million followers on twitter